Chapter 30: Loss Brain 4
Quick Summary Kouhei's Group is put into a test wherether they live or die. Yuki and Rion become separated from the group. Full Summary Kouhei's Group is standing around Tomo Sugiyama and she tied to a pole. Kouhei and his underling Ueno demand Makita, Kouhei's Group Boy and Miyajima to kill Tomo. They ask why. In order to survive on the island they need to be able to kill a person, Ueno explains that to the trio. Tomo had failed the test, so she will be killed. Makita and Kouhei's Group Boy are in doubt killing their friend. Miyajima doesn't, he stabs Tomo with Kouhei's Knife. Kouhei's Group Boy follows after him and the last one is Makita. She is still afraid hurting her friend. Kouhei comes behind Makita and forces her to stab Tomo. Now the remaining members of Kouhei's Group are all murderer. Akira's Group stumbles upon again a human face wall. They seems to arrive back at their starting point. A Gerrothorax jumps out from the pond and frightend Kanako. Since they headed one tunnel in and ended one tunnel back to the starting point. They will now head the last tunnel in and a Lystrosaurus follows them inside too. Yuki has been very quiet, because she needs to pee. She asks the group if they could wait for her while she pees. Rion and Yuki head back a bit. Rion uses Tissue Paper to mark where they came from. They talk a common topic: Akira and his pervert manner. Since Yuki talks a lot about Akira, so Rion asks her if she likes him. She denies it. After they were done peeing, they head back. While walking back they realise the markers are gone. The Lystrosaurus who follows the group has eaten the tissue papers they left behind. They are now lost in the cavern. The ground sinks below them. They are falling again. Screams are heard by Kouhei's Group. They wonder who they are. They need to stay away from the body. Kouhei asks his group to check it out while he disposes the body. If they find someone they need to test them also. Akira's Group hears the screams also. They retrack the steps where the girls were heading. Shirou warns Akira that murderer is still nearby. Rion and Yuki have falling into a pond of fishes. They look at the roof, they know they can't head back where they came from. A hand touches Yuki's shoulder. Ueno and friends have found them. Yuki is reunited with her friends. They were worried about her. Rion is the newcomer to the group. She explains her group is here and they were trying to find them. Her group is far greater number than Kouhei's group. Kouhei is nearby so they ask Rion and Yuki to follow them. Kouhei hears the commotion. He can't believe it that Yuki is alive and Rion is walking next to her. Characters Deceased Characters Tomo Sugiyama Introducted Survival Items Tissue Paper Trivia Category:Manga Category:Brain Loss Arc